Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless transceivers, and more specifically to Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output (MIMO) wireless transceiver architecture.
Related Art
A wireless transceiver receives and transmits signals wirelessly (on a wireless medium), and contains corresponding receive and transmit circuits. Some examples of wireless devices are mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), etc. A wireless transceiver may contain one or more antennas for transmitting and receiving the corresponding signal(s) on the wireless medium. Transceiver architecture generally refers to the arrangement of circuits/components in the receiver and their interconnections for performing the desired transmit and receive operations.
Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) approaches may be used in wireless transceivers. A MIMO approach uses multiple antennas at both the transmitter and the receiver side for respective transmit and receive operations. Since multiple antennas are used, multiple signals may be transmitted and received in parallel, thereby providing several benefits such as increased data throughput, mitigation of multipath effects, etc.